1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal lens, a stereoscopic display device and a displaying method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal lens and a stereoscopic display device adapted to display a frame having a two-dimensional (2D) image and a three-dimensional (3D) image simultaneously, as well as to a displaying method of stereoscopic display device displaying the two-dimensional (2D) image and the three-dimensional (3D) image simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The displaying methods of conventional auto-stereoscopic display device for the 3D image can be divided into two different types, including using a parallax-barrier liquid crystal panel and using a liquid crystal lens. In the method of using the liquid crystal lens, the display device of the stereoscopic display device displays a left eye image and a right eye image, and the liquid crystal lens refracts the left eye image to the left eye of the user and refracts the right eye image to the right eye of the user. Therefore, the user can observe the 3D image. However, the structure of the conventional liquid crystal lens only can switch between two modes that are to present an entire liquid crystal lens and to be entirely transparent respectively, thus that, the conventional stereoscopic display device can only display the entire screen as the 2D image or the 3D image and fails to display the screen having the 2D image and the 3D image together in a part thereof. As a result, while the conventional stereoscopic display device displays text and video in the same screen, the text and the video will be displayed in 3D manner. However, the text displayed in 3D manner is easy to cause use's discomfort, due to the parallax between the left eye and the right eye. Also, the resolution of the text displayed in 3D manner is poor, in comparison with the text displayed in 2D manner, thereby making the text more blurred. Hence, there is an urgent need in the art to provide a stereoscopic display device which is capable of displaying the 2D image and the 3D image simultaneously in a screen.